


Shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain.

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: Nygmobblepot fics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Hallucination!Ed, Hallucinations, M/M, Nygmobblepot, The Iceberg Lounge, Violence, frozen!Edward, ivy is oswalds lil sister sorry i dont make the rules, probably get violent later on when ed gets unfrozen oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: "..When my dad got shot down by the police, I missed him after it..and it wasn't...He wasn't the best dad to me in the first place, Y'know? He was a total, TOTAL scumbag, to me and my mom but I still missed him..-""Ivy, you don't have to-" Oswald started."Just let me finish, jeez.. What was I saying? Oh, yeah. I just- I don't know, It's...It's okay to miss someone who did bad things to you, Pengy."





	1. Night, Pengy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..When my dad got shot down by the police, I missed him after it..and it wasn't...He wasn't the best dad to me in the first place, Y'know? He was a total, TOTAL scumbag, to me and my mom but I still missed him..-"
> 
> "Ivy, you don't have to-" Oswald started.
> 
> "Just let me finish, jeez.. What was I saying? Oh, yeah. I just- I don't know, It's...It's okay to miss someone who did bad things to you, Pengy."

Oswald drummed his gloved fingers off the bar table, staring down at the bottom of a whiskey glass.

It had been five weeks since he froze Edward and at first, everything was great. Business was well at the Iceberg Lounge, he and Ivy were like partners in crime, Ivy albeit a little more naive than Oswald, but clever in her own way. The two of them ruling their little kingdom of strong drinks, loud music, dodgy party goers, and the occasional torture "Outback" which left unwilling business associates spitting out their teeth.

It was beautiful.

Until Oswald started to get bored.

After Barbara Kean died and Butch disappeared, there wasn't any, well...Real action. Oswald had found himself craving the excitement of having someone to spar with and it drove him insane.

He craved Edward.

Oswald scrunched up his face in disdain at the thought, before knocking back another shot.

He wasn't drunk enough for feelings tonight.

"Hey, Pengy," Ivy said, sitting next to him on a barstool, swinging her legs like a child. Oswald often thought that even if Ivy didn't have her little run-in with Indian Hill's goons, she'd still be immature for her age.

Oswald looked over to her, his eyes bloodshot and heavy.

"You okay?" She smiled gently, concern in her voice. Oswald forced himself to smile back, placing his drink down on the table and straightening his posture a little.

"I'm fine, Ivy."

"You sure? You've just been kinda...You've been a little bit of a downer lately." She sipped at her coca-cola obnoxiously. Oswald chuckled at the mass amounts of bendy-straws she had in the glass.

"I assure you, I am fine...What's with the..?" Oswald gestured to the colorful selection of straws.

"Hm? Oh, these! Well, first I couldn't pick what color I wanted so I just went with green and red because like, duh! But then Bridget came along and I didn't want her to take all the red straws like she alwaaays does, so!-"

Oswald's eyes drifted over to the large ice display in the doorway of the lounge as Ivy continued her story.

Edward was just as he left him. Encapsulated in ice, arms outstretched in a vain attempt to stop Fries from firing the gun. Furious...devastated at losing to Oswald.

Oswald wished for a second that he could just...start over again. Forget everything that had ever happened between them.

"..Sooo! Long story short, Fries is angry at me for taking all the blue ones but like, he can't even drink anything that isn't freezing cold anyway so why even complain about it, ya know?...Oswald?"

"Hm?" Oswald was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes, Freis tends to..overreact a lot of the...time.."

Ivy realized what Oswald was staring at and sighed.

"...You miss him, huh?"

"What?!" Oswald scoffed, forcing his eyes away from the crude Ed-cicle. "No, of course not, that'd be absurd.."

Oswald felt Ivy's hand on top of his.

"Y'know Pengy... When uh," She swallowed, her brows furrowing. It was strange for Oswald to see Ivy being sincere for once.

"..When my dad got shot down by the police, I missed him after it..and it wasn't...He wasn't the best dad to me in the first place, Y'know? He was a total, TOTAL scumbag, to me and my mom but I still missed him..-"

"Ivy, you don't have to-" Oswald started.

"Just let me finish, jeez... What was I saying? Oh, yeah. I just- I don't know, It's...It's okay to miss someone who did bad things to you, Pengy." She gave Oswald another smile before taking a breath and plopping down from her seat, snatching the straws out of her empty glass on the counter.

"Anyway! I'm pooped. I'm gonna hit the hay...Don't stay up too long, alright?" Oswald rolled his eyes. When had she become his mother??

"Yeah."

"You promise?" Oswald sighed, turning to look again at the young girl.

"Cross my heart!" He said, sarcastically.

"..Kay. Night, Ozzie."

Oswald's eyes flicked over back to the Edward's frozen self.

"...Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is just a real small chapter to introduce things, but they'll get longer later as the story goes on, don't worry :p I hope you guys like the fic! I'm gonna try to keep up with writing more often so hopefully I'll write more of these idiots soon, haha.


	2. Forget who you are, unburden your load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has a nightmare.

Oswald couldn't sleep.

In fact, he hadn't slept properly in weeks. How could he knowing that his former best friend was frozen in his own home?

 

Sometimes Oswald wondered if Edward was dead in there. Fries had told him that the freezing process would only send him into a dream-like state, that his heart would start back up as soon as he was un-thawed. Oswald wasn't so sure. After all, who could possibly survive being frozen for this length of time?

 

 _"He's like a goddamn Schrodinger's icicle"_ Oswald chuckled at the thought. Both dead and alive, until someone opens the box...

Why did he even care?

"I _don't_ care." Oswald thought to himself, "I don't care about that lanky, two-faced, riddle-telling asshole."

...He didn't care, right?

Oswald groaned, turning onto his side and pressing his pillow against his ears as if to block out the disruptive thoughts.

Funny how Edward was basically in a coma and yet still able to get to Oswald. Still able to toy with him.

Oswald needed another drink.

He groggily pulled his covers down and got out of bed, stumbling over to the kitchen. Ivy, Fries and Pike were sleeping and the house seemed considerably quieter, his footsteps creaking off the wooden floorboards.

Oswald wasn't sure he liked it.

He pulled a bottle of red wine from the counter, scowling at the mass of plant pots and soil Ivy just so happened to dump there. He opened the bottle with a _pop_ sound from the cork coming loose and brought it to his lips, not even bothering to get a glass, he gulped it down, enjoying the burning sensation it gave his stomach, and the slight dizziness it caused him.

He paused when he spotted a green bottle out the corner of his eye, filled with little white pills.

Wasn't that Bridget's pain medication?

An idea struck Oswald. Maybe he could get some sleep after all.

He poured out about five or six pills into his shaking palm, popped them into his mouth and swallowed them down with another swig. Oswald doubted it'd kill him. It might not do him much good, but at least he'd finally get some sleep.

He hobbled back to his bedroom, almost tripping over one of Ivy's many houseplants. The drugs were already having an effect, his eyes blurred even more to the point where all he saw were shapes. The last thing he felt before he passed out was the soft covers of his bed as he managed to plop himself down on it, limbs stretched out and his head throbbing.

 

_"Fortune favours the bold, eh Oswald?"_

 

The Penguin gasped at the voice, feeling an icy stab of dread in the pit of his stomach.

 _Edward._ Except..He looked... different, somehow. Oswald couldn’t place it.

"How...How did you-?" Oswald started, before the glaring figure cut him off.

"Oh Please, Oswald, I hardly think that matters. What matters is," Edward took a step closer, Oswald could feel the coldness radiating off him, figuratively _and_ literally. _"I'm here now."_

Edward paused, staring daggers into the other man before his arm shot out, grabbing penguin by the neck, his cold fingers tightening around his throat, still damp from the melted glacier.

 

“I told you, you will _always_ be driven by your base emotions, even now you tremble in fear before me.”

 

Oswald sputtered and gasped, trying to pull Edwards-... This _thing’s_ hands off of him.

 

“ _Let me ask you one question, Oswald..”_ Edward leaned in close to Oswald’s ear, and in that moment Oswald’s eyes focused properly...

And he realized what made him look so unnerving.

 

His eyes were hollow and white, his lips and tongue were blue and his nails dug deeply into Oswald’s skin, as if they were claws. His breathing was gurgled and raspy, sounding more like a monster than a man.

 

_“Do you still love me?”_

 

 

Oswald awoke with a start, his hands immediately darting to his neck, gasping as if he were a fish out of water. He was sweating profusely, but he felt..cold, somehow.

 

“Just a dream…” Oswald mumbled, chuckling at himself, scrubbing at his face with the palms of his hands. _“_ Just a dream..”

 

Oswald sighed, turning back over in his bed.

He couldn’t help the uneasiness he felt, however, and those final words still echoed in his mind as he drifted off again. The question he didn’t know the answer to, nor did he want to.

 

_“Do you still love me?”_

 

Oswald never noticed that the bottle he’d picked up wasn’t bridget’s pain medication at all.

 

It was mentos.

 

 


End file.
